I Love Your Smile
by LyG4ever
Summary: Oneshot. Lizzie’s eyes gazed up to Gordo’s face and she felt herself getting all tingly inside. It was a really powerful feeling his smile often brought her into.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'I Love Your Smile' belongs to Triple Image.**

_"I love your smile  
(Oooo I love your smile)"  
_"-and then this guy came out of nowhere, and he-," Miranda ranted, while Gordo laughed. Lizzie was staring distractedly at her meatloaf, poking it with her fork.

_"And I love your smile  
I love your smile"  
_Lizzie's eyes gazed up to Gordo's face and she felt herself getting all tingly inside. It was a really powerful feeling his smile often brought her into.

_"I'm sitting here watching you all of the time boy  
I sit here and stare cuz you are the one on my mind  
And I wanna know if you really wanna go  
Cuz I know where there's a party tonight  
I'll meet you there at eight cuz I really appreciate  
You and I are the talk of the town  
And I love your smile"  
_Miranda finally noticed Lizzie's distracted state and threw a napkin at her. Lizzie jumped a little and Gordo looked at her too, his eyes glowing.  
"What's on your mind, chica?" Miranda asked. Lizzie blushed a little under Gordo's eyes and shook her head.

"Sorry," Lizzie said. Miranda shrugged and got up.

"I'd love to have double lunch period but, unfortunately, I don't," Miranda said. Gordo smirked. "See ya!" Miranda walked out and Lizzie bit her lip, looking into Gordo's face again. He turned to her and smiled again.

"What's up?" he asked. She shook her head again and he arched his eyebrows.

"N-Nothing. I've got some homework I haven't done, so I-I'll just go to the library," Lizzie said. Gordo nodded and she walked out quickly.

_"I love your smile  
And I love your smile  
I love your smile"  
_Once out of his sight, she hit her head against her locker a couple of times.  
"What's wrong with me?" she asked herself, shaking her head. "I've never been like this before," she muttered, placing her bangs away from her eyes. Still, she kept on seeing him… his smile…

_"And I wanna know if you really wanna go  
Cuz it's time to make a party tonight  
(time to make a party, time to make a party)  
I'll meet u there at 8  
We will make it our first date  
U and I will be the talk of the town  
And I love your smile"_  
"So, Liz, are you going?" Miranda asked later that day, as they walked back to their houses. "Lizzie!" Lizzie cocked her head to a side, the wind blowing her long hair in front of her face.

"Am I going where?" Lizzie asked, confused. She hadn't been listening to the chat that day, only nodding occasionally.

"To Parker's party," Miranda said. "There's something up with you lately"

"Sorry. Yeah, I am… though I didn't actually got a date to it…" Lizzie said. Miranda looked at her.

"I thought we were all going together," Gordo said, confused. "Do you not want to go with us?" His voice sounded a little hurt, which made Lizzie's heart to jump.

"Actually… about that…" Miranda said. "Cody Pearson asked me out… again" Gordo looked at her. "Sorry! He's just too cute, and, besides… you can still go together" Lizzie stared at Miranda's face, blushing madly. Gordo nodded.

"Sure, fine by me. I'll meet you there at 8, Liz," he said. "Bye girls" he waved at them and walked to his house front door.

"B-Bye," Lizzie managed to reply, before shaking her head again.

_"I love your smile  
And I love your smile  
I love your smile"_  
Gordo grinned at her and her eyes fixed on his face as Miranda dragged her to keep on walking.  
"If I didn't know you better, I'd say you-you have a crush on Gordo!" Miranda exclaimed. Lizzie blushed again and shook her head, then rushed to her own house and waved her hand at her friend.

_"And I wanna know if you really wanna go  
Cuz I know where there's a party tonight  
I'll meet u there at 8 cuz I really appreciate  
You and I are the talk of the town  
And I love your smile  
I love your smile  
Oooo, Oooo, Oooo  
I love your smile"_  
"Hey," Gordo said, standing in front of Parker's house. He smiled at Lizzie and she smiled weakly back. "You look good" She blushed lightly. She was wearing a cute pink short dress with spaghetti straps and her hair was curled.

"Thanks," Lizzie shyly said. He offered her his arm and she took it, while they walked inside together. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and smiled, looking around. For some strange reason, he found his eyes fixed on her smile. She tilted her head to a side, her silky curls caressing his arm gently. He bit his lip, fighting hard against the urges of stroking her hair.

_"And I love your smile"_  
"Gordo… why are you smiling?" Miranda's voice suddenly asked. He didn't even tear his eyes away from Lizzie's face.

"Just because," he replied. Lizzie looked at him and smiled back, brushing her blonde bangs away from her face. His hand slowly reached for hers and squeezed it. She looked at them, then at his adorable grin, and smiled again.

The End.

**AN: What can I say? I've been in a good mood lately! Besides, it's a little less than 8 months for my 15 birthday! Big plans are waiting!  
Luv ya all,  
LyG4ever.**


End file.
